


Sweet Heat Sorbet

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Camping, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Ice Cream, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Summer, Teasing, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "It's too warm," she complained, "and being this close together isn't helping at all.""I apologize for the sweatiness, princess," he joked, then looked across the tent to the magical ice box. "Perhaps I could make it up to you with something cold and sweet?"A.K.A. LysiClaude tent sex with food and temperature play.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Heat Sorbet

In the summer evening forest of Garreg Mach, birds chirped and bugs buzzed.

Inside a tent set up amongst the trees of that forest, the scent of dried citrus and herb potpourri, meant to keep those bugs away, filled the air in a subtle mix of sweet, sour, and dry.

And Khalid "Claude" von Riegan, sitting down in said tent with his eyes closed, was currently getting his dick sucked by the cutest girl he knew, so overall, life was pretty damn good. 

Aside from that little detail about having to lead the Alliance in a war that was tearing Fódlan apart, of course, but he couldn't find it in him to care about that at the moment, because when he opened his eyes and glanced down, Lysithea was looking right back up at him, pushing the head of his cock against the inside of her cheek.

"Mmph..."

Reminds me of cute a chipmunk, he thought, or a hamster.

She then let it out of her mouth with a pop and licked from the frenulum to the slit, sending a chill up his spine despite the summer heat. 

"...How was that?"

"Unbelivably good, especially considering this is your first time doing this," he replied, stroking her cheek. "Guess licking on all those lollipops helped, huh?"

"Wha-- this has nothing to do with that," she protested, expression indignant and embarassed. "The anatomy books, maybe, but not that."

"I see, I see. What else did you learn from there?"

She answered by demonstrating, leaning down to suck on one of his balls while teasing the head with a hand. 

"You really are a natural at this," he muttered, involuntarily bucking his hips and pushing down her head down slightly. "There, good girl."

The rest of her body squirmed in what must have been pleasure-- he noticed that she seemed to like getting praised during sex, even if she never said it out loud. After several rounds of taking turns on each side, then licking around the base, she came back up with a heated red face. 

"It's too warm," she complained, "and being this close together isn't helping at all."

"I apologize for the sweatiness, princess," he joked, then looked across the tent to the magical ice box. "Perhaps I could make it up to you with something cold and sweet?"

Her gaze followed his. 

"I don't want to make a mess in here."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," he winked. "But even if we do, we're already sticky, anyway."

She shot a warning glare, and he raised his hands in mock-defeat. 

"Alright, alright, I won't make a mess, promise."

\---

The hot air quickly melted the peach sorbet on his collarbones down his chest, so Lysithea quickly dipped down to follow the trail with her tongue, soft and cool and soothing.

Ever the fast learner, she paid extra attention to his nipples, sucking and nibbling just enough to make him ball his fist up into her hair and softly tug. 

"Mine's probably bigger than yours," he joked, after she pulled away-- referring to their chest sizes, of course.

She pouted and lightly shoved him, so he reached out to squeeze her breast and draw a moan. 

"I'm not done yet," she said, pushing him down onto the big towel they decided to put down as extra insurance against making a mess. 

He shivered as she piled on more sorbet on his stomach with a spoon then licked, kissed, and licked again-- down to the base of his cock, then to the head, which she pressed to the cold surface of her tongue while jerking the rest of the length upwards. 

"Lysithea-- close--"

Thanks to already being stimulated from her previous round of "service," it didn't take long for him to finish and spurt into her mouth. 

"Eugh..."

He heard her gulp and cough before coming back up with a slightly contorted face. Sitting up, he put a spoonfull of sorbet on his tongue before pulling her into a deep, sweet (literally) kiss. 

"My turn," he whispered after parting, switching their positions and laying her down, "but I think you'll be sweet enough even without the ice cream, honestly."

"Saying corny lines like that won't win you any extra favors, Claude," she said, shivering as he put some sorbet along her sternum anyway.

Instead of licking it up immediately, he began kissing her neck while squeezing her breasts together and melting the chunks into sweet, sticky liquid. 

Perhaps it was just his imagination, but underneath the salty sweat lightly coating her neck, she really did taste sweet-- making him bite down and suckle to savor every bit.

"That's going to leave marks..."

"You can say they're bug bites," he replied into her skin, making his way downwards. 

"Wouldn't if be strange if only one of us has them?"

"I mean, you're always free to leave some on me, too."

She made a noise halfway between an exasperated sigh and a moan as he finished licking up the melted sorbet and began teasing at her pink nipple with the tip of his tongue. They were normally inverted, with the nubs just barely visible through delicate horizontal slits on her puffy areolae, but stuck out once she was stimulated and aroused-- something he found to be ridiculously hot and cute, much to her embarassment.

"Claude..."

His head, alongside the rest of his body, was urged upward a little bit after he switched to the other nipple and sucked. She looked at him intently, her legs parted and knees brushing his sides.

"Already? I was intending to fully return the favor."

"Do it later," she commanded, wriggling and lifting her hips in an attempt to line her entrance up with the head of his cock, "right now, just, ngh, hurry up and get to the point..."

"Well, then-- as you wish, princess."

"Ah-- !!"

He plunged all the way with a single stroke, groaning and marvelling at how hot she felt inside, even compared to the heated air around them. Having his body piled on top of hers only resulted in more stickiness and sweat-- but that only added to the arousal, along with the thick, dizzying aroma of sex and sweets filling the tent.

Turning such a collected, impeccable girl into a wet, sticky, hot mess in the middle of the woods wasn't something he got to do every day, after all.

"So," he began, voice low and somewhat breathy, "between my dick and the peach sorbet, which one did you like having in your mouth better?"

"...Are you really asking me that?"

"Yep."

"The sorbet tastes better, obviously," she answered, then gasped when he pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, "but--"

"Oh? But?"

She scowled and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

"But I liked, s-sucking on your cock better, because it can make me feel good like this," she said, talking faster than usual and tightening. "Is that what you wanted to hear, Claude?"

"I'm definitely not complaining," he hummed, and began thrusting just a little quicker than the pace they usually started off with. 

"Y-you're, ah, truly insufferable."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. 

"Only for you."

For rest of the hot summer evening, the tent was filled with more slick smacks of skin on skin and moans than dialogue.

\---  
\---

"...And that concludes the Alliance army summer retreat," Byleth said, her face as calm as ever in the morning breeze.

A somewhat tired cheer came from the crowd-- which was to be expected, Claude thought, since they all spent a day and a half camping and doing some intense teamwork-building activities.

Before they began their short walk back to the monastery, and off an earshot, he heard a mage of the Ordelia Sorcery Co. fret over Lysithea, saying,

"Lady Lysithea-- you're hobbling! If you're too tired to walk, one of us can carry you."

"Th-thank you, for the offer, but I'm perfectly fine. It's just muscle aches from yesterday, that's all."

Some activities might have been more intense than others. 

Slinging a bag full of camping supplies over one shoulder, Claude whistled and attempted to ignore the stinging glare on the back of his head. 

"Captain Kha-- I mean, Captain Claude," said one of the soldiers from Immortal Corps. 

"Yes?"

"What in the stars happened to your neck?"

He almost flinched, remembering the sensation of thrusting into tight, wet warmth as Lysithea bit at his neck, but quickly steeled himself into his casual poker face. 

"Oh, you know. Bugs."

"Ah, bugs. Pesky little things."

"Yeah."

Staring at the silhouette of the monastery, he wondered if the dining hall would serve peach sorbet that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> I was going to start some hardcore emotional damage NTR shit, but then this happened. Hm.


End file.
